List of Amiga games
Number of games defeated so far: 4 #'Allo 'Allo! Cartoon Fun! #1 Across 2 Down #10 out of 10 - Dinosaurs #10 out of 10 - English #10 out of 10 - German #10 out of 10 - Junior Essentials #10 out of 10 - Maths Algebra #1000 Miglia #1000cc Turbo #1497 - Five Years After #17 + 4 #1869 - History Experience Part I #1869 #1943 - The Battle of Midway #1st Division Manager #3001 - O'Connors Fight #3D Galax #3D Pool #3D World Boxing #3D World Soccer #3D World Tennis #4-Get-It #4-Way Lynx #4D Sports Boxing #4D Sports Driving #4th & Inches #4x4 Off-Road Racing #5th Gear #688 Attack Sub #7 Colors #9 Lives #A-10 Tank Killer #A-Train #A.M.C. - Astro Marine Corps #A320 Airbus #Aaargh! #Abandoned Places - A Time for Heroes #Abandoned Places 2 #Abandoned Places 2 #ABC Monday Night Football #Above Top Secret #Abracadabra #Abu Simbel Profanation #Abyss #ABZoo #Accordion #Ace the Space-Case #Action Cat #Action Fighter #Addams Family, The #ADI Junior Helps with Counting (6-7 Years) #ADI Junior Helps with Reading (6-7 Years) #Adrenalynn #ADS - Advanced Destroyer Simulator #Advanced Ski Simulator #Advantage Tennis #Adventure Construction Set #Adventure Construction Set #Adventures in Math #Adventures of Maddog Williams in The Dungeons of Duridian, The #Adventures of Quik & Silva, The #Adventures of Robin Hood, The #Adventures of Willy Beamish, The #After Burner #After the War #Agony #Airball #Airborne Ranger #Akira #'Aladdin - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses' #Alcatraz #Alfred Chicken #Alien 3 #Alien Bash #Alien Breed #Alien Breed - Special Edition 92 #Alien Breed II - The Horror Continues #Alien Fish Finger #Alien Storm #Alien Syndrome #All About America #All Dogs Go to Heaven #Alpha Waves #Alpha-1 #Altered Beast #Altered Destiny #Amazed #Amberstar #Amberstar Installer #Amegas #American History Adventure #American Tag-Team Wrestling #Amiga Karate #Amiga Poker #Amnios #Amy's Fun-2-3 Adventure #Anarchy #Ancient Games #Animal Kingdom #Another World #Answer Back - Junior Quiz #Answer Back - Senior Quiz #Antago #Apache #Apocalypse #Apprentice #Aquatic Games, The - Starring James Pond and the Aquabats #Arabian Nights #Arachnophobia #Arazmax #Arazok's Tomb #Arcade Fruit Machine #Archer Maclean's Pool #Arena 2000 #Arkanoid #Arkanoid - Revenge of Doh #Armada #Armageddon Man, The #Armalyte - The Final Run #Armour-Geddon #Arnhem - The 'Market Garden' Operation #Arnie #Arthur - The Quest for Excalibur #Ask Me Another #Assassin #Assassin - Special Edition #ATF II - Advanced Tactical Fighter II #Atomic Robo-Kid #Atomino #Atomix #ATR - All Terrain Racing #Austerlitz #Axel's Magic Hammer #B.A.T. #B.A.T. II #B.C. Kid #Baal #Baba Yaga #Baby Bug #Baby Jo in 'Going Home' #Back to the Future Part II #Backgammon #Backgammon Royale #Backlash #Backstage #Bad Cat #Bad Dudes vs. Dragon Ninja #Bad Vibes #BadLands #Badlands Pete #Bagitman #Bahnhof #Balance of Power - The 1990 Edition #Ball Game, The #Ball Raider #Ball Raider II #Ballistix #Balloonacy #Balls #Ballyhoo #Bambinours Solves a Jig Saw #Bandit Kings of Ancient China #Bangboo #Bangkok Knights #Bank Buster #Banzai #Bar Games #Barbarian #Barbarian - The Ultimate Warrior #Barbarian II - The Dungeon of Drax #Bard's Tale II, The - The Destiny Knight #Bard's Tale III, The - Thief of Fate #Bard's Tale, The - Tales of the Unknown #Bargon Attack #Barney Bear Goes Camping #Barney Bear Goes to Space #Barney Bear Goes to the Farm #Barney Mouse #Baron Baldric - A Grave Adventure #Base Jumpers #Batman - The Caped Crusader #Batman - The Movie #Batman Returns #Battle Chess #Battle Chess II - Chinese Chess #Battle for the Ashes #Battle Isle #Battle Squadron - The Destruction of the Barrax Empire! #Battle Trucks #Battlehawks 1942 #Battlemaster #Battleships #BattleTech - The Crescent Hawk's Inception #Beach Volley #Beam #Beast Busters #Beastlord #Beavers #Behind the Iron Gate #Beneath a Steel Sky #Benefactor #Betrayal #Better Dead Than Alien! #Beverly Hills Cop #Beyond Dark Castle #Beyond the Ice Palace #Beyond Zork - The Coconut of Quendor #Bez Kompromisu #Bi-Fi - Snackzone #Bi-Fi II - Action in Hollywood #Big Nose - The Caveman #Big Picture, The #Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure #Bill Elliott's NASCAR Challenge #Billiards II Simulator #Billiards Simulator #Bio Challenge #Bionic Commando #Birds N' Bees #Birds of Prey #BIT in the Magic Castle #Black Cauldron, The #Black Crypt #Black Hornet #Black Lamp #Black Sect #Black Shadow #Black Tiger #Blackjack Academy #Blade Warrior #Blades of Steel #Blastar #Blasteris #Blinky's Scary School #Block Shock - The Last Chance #Blockhead #Blockhead II #Blood Money #BloodNet - A Cyberpunk Gothic #Bloodwych #Bloodwych - The Extended Levels #Blue & the Gray, The #Blue Angel 69 #Blue Angels - Formation Flight Simulation #Blue Boy #Blue Max - Aces of the Great War #Blueberry #Blues Brothers, The #BMX Simulator #Bo Jackson Baseball #Bob's Bad Day #BoBo - Stir Crazy #Body Blows #Body Blows Galactic #Boing! - The Game #Bomb Busters #Bomb Fusion #Bomb Jack #Bomb'X #Bomber 2000 #Bombuzal #Bonanza Bros. #Boot, Das - German U-Boat Simulation #Borobodur - The Planet of Doom #Borrowed Time #Boston Bomb Club #Botics #Bouncing Balls #Bouncing Bill #Boxing Masters #Bozuma #Brain Artifice #Brain Man #Bram Stoker's Dracula #Brands Hatch #Brat #Brataccas #Brian the Lion #Bride of the Robot #Brides of Dracula #Bridge 6.0 #Bridge Player 2000 with Tutor #Brigade Commander #Brutal - Paws of Fury #Brutal Football #Bubba 'n' Stix #Bubble + #Bubble and Squeak #Bubble Bobble #Bubble Dizzy #Bubble Ghost #Bubble Gun #Buck Rogers - Countdown to Doomsday #Budokan - The Martial Spirit #Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show #Bug Bash #Bug Bomber #Buggy Boy #BuilderLand - The Story of Melba #Bully's Sporting Darts #Bump 'N' Burn #Bumpy's Arcade Fantasy #Bundesliga Manager #Bunny Bricks #Burning Rubber #Bush Buck - A Global Treasure Hunt #Bush Buck - Eine Weltweite Schatzsuche #Byte Man #C.Y.A.D. - A Game of Influence #Cabal #Cabaret Asteroids #Cadaver #Caesar #Calendar Quiz #California Games #California Games II #Campaign - Tactical & Strategic War Simulation #Cannon Fodder #Cannon Fodder 2 #Cap'n Carnage #Capone #Captain Blood #Captain Dynamo #Captain Planet and the Planeteers #Captive #Carcharodon - White Sharks #Cardiaxx #Cardinal of the Kremlin, The #Caribbean Disaster #Carlos #Carnage #Carrier Command #Carthage #Cartoons, The #CarVup #CarVup - The Final Frontier #Casino #Casino Roulette #Castle Master #Castle of Dr. Brain #Castles #Castlevania #Castors Juniors dans la Foret, Les #Catch'em #Cave Maze #Cave Runner #Cedric and the Lost Sceptre #Celtic Legends #Centurion - Defender of Rome #Century #Challenge of the Matrix, The #Chambers of Shaolin #Chamonix Challenge #Champ, The #Champion Driver #Champion of the Raj #Champions of Krynn #Championship Cricket #Championship Golf #Championship Manager #Championship Manager '93 #Championship of Europe #Chaos Engine 2, The #Chaos Engine, The #Chaos in Andromeda - Eyes of the Eagle #Chariots of Wrath #Charlie Chimp #Charlie J Cool #Charlie J Cool #Charon 5 #Chase #Chase H.Q. #Chase H.Q. II - Special Criminal Investigation #Checkmate #Chess Player 2150 #Chessmaster 2000, The #Chip's Challenge #Christoph Kolumbus #Chronicles of Omega, The #Chrono Quest #Chubby Gristle #Chuck Rock #Chuck Rock 2 - Son of Chuck #Chuckie Egg II #Ciemna Strona #Circus Games #Cisco Heat #City Cars #City Defence #Civilization #CJ's Elephant Antics #Classic Arcadia & Baby Arcadia #Classic Board Games #Classic Invaders #Clever & Smart #Cliffhanger #Clik Clak #Clockwiser #Clown-o-Mania #Clu Clu Land #Club & Country #Club Football - The Manager #Clue - Master Detective #Clue!, The #Cluedo - Master Detective #Clystron #Cobra #Cobra #Cogan's Run #Cohort - Fighting for Rome #Cohort II - Fighting for Rome #Colmena, La #Colonization #Colonization #Colony, The #Coloris #'Colossus Bridge X - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses' #Colossus Chess X #Commando #Computer Scrabble Deluxe #Computer Third Reich #Conan the Cimmerian #Conflict - Europe #Conflict - Korea #Conqueror #Continental Circus #Cool World #Corporate Raiders #Corporation #Corruption #Corsarios #Corx #Cosmic Spacehead #Cosmostruction - A Space Game of Skill and Strategy #Cover Girl Strip Poker #Craps Academy #Crash Garrett #Crash Landing #Crazy Cars #Crazy Cars II #Crazy Cones #Crazy Seasons #Crazy Shot #Crazy Sue #Crazy Sue Goes On #Creature #Creatures #Cribbage King & Gin King #Cricket Amiga #Cricket Masters #Crime City #Crime Does Not Pay #Crime Time #Crime Wave #Crimson Crown #Cross Out the Intruder #CrossCheck - Eishockey Action #Crown #Cruise for a Corpse #Cruncher Factory #Crusade, The #Crystal Dragon #Crystal Hammer #Crystal Hammer '93 Edition #Crystal Palace #Crystal Quest #Crystals of Arborea #Cube-X #Cubix #Cubulus #Curse of Enchantia #Curse of RA, The #Curse of the Azure Bonds #Cyber Cop #Cyber Kick #Cyberball - Football in the 21st Century #Cyberblast #Cybercon III #Cybergammon #Cybernauts #Cybernetix - The First Battle #Cybernoid II - The Revenge #Cyberpunks #Cyberzerk #Cycles, The - International Grand Prix Racing #Cytron #D-Day - The Beginning of the End #D-Generation #D-Generation #Daily Double Horse Racing #Dalek Attack #Daley Thompson's Olympic Challenge #Dames Simulator #Damocles - Mercenary II #Danger Castle #Dangerous Streets #Dangerous Streets #Darius + #Dark Century #Dark Fusion #Dark Queen of Krynn, The #Dark Seed #Dark Side #Darkman #Darkmere #Darts 501 #Datastorm #Day of the Pharaoh #Days of Thunder #Deadline #Death Knights of Krynn #Death Mask #Deathbots #Deathbringer - The Sword of Abaddon #Deep Core #Deep Space #Defender #Defender II #Defender of the Crown #Defenders of the Earth #Deflektor #Deja Vu - A Nightmare Comes True!! #Deja Vu II - Lost in Las Vegas!! #Deliverance #Delivery Agent #Delta Run #'Deluxe Galaga - PLAYED BY Gamer Dude (1629065) #Demolition #Demon Blue #Demon's Tomb - The Awakening #Demon's Winter #Denaris #Dennis #Desert Strike - Return to the Gulf #Designasaurus #Detector #Detroit #Deuteros - The Next Millennium #Diablo #Diego Maradona's World Football Manager #Diggers #Dimo's Quest #Dingsda #Dinosaur Detective Agency #Discover U.S. History and Geography #Discovery - In the Steps of Columbus #Disposable Hero #Distant Armies - A Playing History of Chess #Ditris #Dizzy - Prince of the Yolkfolk #Dizzy Dice #DNA - The Variety of Life #Dojo Dan #Doman #Domination #Dominium #Donald's Alphabet Chase #Donk! - The Samurai Duck! #Donkey Kong #Doodlebug - Bug-Bash 2 #Doofus #Double Agent #Double Dragon #Double Dragon II - The Revenge #Downhill Challenge #Dr. Fruit #Dr. Mario #Dr. Plummet's House of Flux #Drachensteine #Draggy and Croco #Dragon Cave #Dragon Fighter #Dragon Tiles #Dragon's Lair #Dragonflight #Dragons Breath #DragonStrike #Dream Zone #DreamWeb #Driller #Drip #Drivin' Force #Duck Tales - The Quest for Gold #Dugger #Dune #Dune II - The Battle for Arrakis #Dungeon Master #Dungeon Quest #Dungeons, Amethysts, Alchemists 'n' Everythin' #Dylan Dog - The Murderers #Dylan Dog - Through the Looking Glass #Dyna Blaster #Dynamite Dick #Dynamite Dux #Dynatech #Dyter-07 #E-Motion #E.T.'s Rugby League #East vs. West - Berlin 1948 #Easy and Fun - Four in One #EbonStar #ECO #Eco Phantoms #Edd the Duck 2 - Back with a Quack! #Edd the Duck! #Eddie Edwards Super Ski #Elf #Elfmania #Elite #Elvira - Mistress of the Dark #Elvira - The Arcade Game #Elvira II - The Jaws of Cerberus #Embryo #Emerald Mine #Emetic Skimmer #Emlyn Hughes Arcade Quiz #Emlyn Hughes International Soccer #Emmanuelle #Emperor of the Mines #Empire Soccer 94 #Enchanted Land #Enchanter #Encounter #Energie-Manager #Enigma Device, The #Enlightenment - Druid II #Enterprise #Entity #Epic #Equality #Erik #Escape from Colditz #Escape from Tharkan #Escape from the Planet of the Robot Monsters #Eskimo Games #Espana - The Games '92 #Euro League Manager #European Champions #European Championship 1992 #European Football Champ #European Soccer Challenge #Excalibur #Excellent Card Games #Executioner, The #Exile #Exile #Exodus 3010 - The First Chapter #Exolon #Explorer #Extase #Extasy #Exxon #Eye of Horus #Eye of the Beholder #Eye of the Beholder II - The Legend of Darkmoon #F-15 Strike Eagle II #F.1 Manager #F1 #F1 - World Championship Edition #F1 G.P. Circuits #F1 Tornado #F1-Racer #F17 Challenge #FA-18 Interceptor #Face-Off - Ice Hockey #Faces ... Tris III #Faery Tale Adventure, The #Falcon #Fallen Angel #Falling Down #Familien Duell #Famous Five, The - Five on a Treasure Island #Fantastic Voyage #Fantasy Flyer #Fantasy Games #Fantasy Manager - The Computer Game #Fantasy World Dizzy #Fascination #Fast Break #Fast Eddie's Pool and Billiards #Fast Food #Fast Freddie #Fast Lane! - The Spice Engineering Challenge #Fate - Gates of Dawn #Fatman - The Caped Consumer #FC Manager #Fears #Femme Fatale #Feud #Feudal Lords #Fidelity Chessmaster 2100, The #Fields of Glory #Fiendish Freddy's Big Top O' Fun #Fighter Bomber #Fightin' Spirit #Fighting Soccer #Final Assault #Final Battle, The #Final Blow #Final Command #Final Conflict, The #Final Countdown #Final Fight #Final Mission, The #Fire & Forget #Fire & Forget II - The Death Convoy #Fire & Ice - The Daring Adventures of Cool Coyote #Fire and Brimstone #Fire Power #Fire! #Fireball #Fireforce #Firehawk #Firestar #FireZone #First Contact #First Letters - For Under 5's #First Letters and Words #First Person Pinball #First Samurai, The #First Shapes #Fish! #Fist Fighter #Flamingo Tours #Flashback #Fleet Med #Flies - Attack on Earth #Flight of the Amazon Queen #Flight of the Intruder #Flight Path 737 #Flight Simulator II #Flimbo's Quest #Flintstones, The #Flippit #Flood #Floor 13 #Flotte #Flowers of Crystal #Fly Fighter #Fly Harder #Flying Shark #Fool's Errand, The #Football Champ #Football Club Manager #Football Crazy #Football Director II #Football Glory #Football Glory #Football Manager #Football Manager - World Cup Edition #Football Masters #Football Tactician #Football Tactician 2 #Footballer of the Year 2 #FootMan #For President #Forest Dumb #Formula 1 3D #Formula 1 Grand Prix #Formula One Challenge #Fort Apache #Fortress Underground #Foundation's Waste #Four Crystals of Trazere, The #Franco Baresi World Cup Kick Off #Frankenstein #Franko - The Crazy Revenge! #Frantic Freddie #Freak Out #Frenetic #Friday Night Pool #Frontier - Elite II #Frontline #Fruit Machine #Fruitmania #Fugger #Full Contact #Full Metal Planete #Fun School 2 - For the 6-8 Year Olds #Fun School 2 - For the Over-8s #Fun School 2 - For the Under-6s #Fun School 3 - For the Under-5s #Fun School Specials - Merlin's Maths #Fun School Specials - Spelling Fair #Fury of the Furries #Fussball Total #Fussball Total #Future Basketball #Future Bike Simulator #Future Classics Collection #Future Space #Future Space #Future Sport #Future Wars - Time Travellers #Fuzzball #G.P. Tennis Manager #Gadget - Lost in Time #Galactic Conqueror #Galactic Empire #Galactic Invasion #Galaga '92 #Galaxy Fight - The Incredible Space Flight #Galaxy Force II #Galdregon's Domain #Gamble Mania #Game of Harmony, The #Game of Life, The #Game Set Match #Games, The - Summer Edition #Gamma Zone #Ganymed #Gardener #Garfield - Big, Fat, Hairy Deal #Garfield - Winter's Tail #Garrison #Garrison II - The Legend Continues #Gary Lineker's Hot-Shot! #Gateway to the Savage Frontier #Gauntlet II #Gauntlet III - The Final Quest #Gazza II #Gazza's Super Soccer #GBA Championship Basketball - Two-on-Two #Gee Bee Air Rally #Geisha #Gem'X #Gem'Z #Gemini Wing #Genesia #Genghis Khan #Georg Glaxo #Germ Crazy #German Trucking #Gettysburg - The Turning Point #GFL Championship Football #Ghost Battle #Ghostbusters II #Ghosts 'N' Goblins #Ghouls 'N Ghosts #Giddy II - Hero in an Egg Shell #Giganoid #Gilbert - Escape from Drill #Gladiators #Global Effect #Global Trek & Evil Dawn #Globdule #Gloom #Gloom Deluxe #Gluecksrad #Gnome #Gnome Alone #Gnome Ranger #Go Player #Gobliiins #Gobliins 2 - The Prince Buffoon #Goblins 3 #Godfather, The #Gods #Gold of the Americas - The Conquest of the New World #Gold of the Aztecs, The #Gold of the Realm #Gold Rush! #Golden Axe #Golden Eagle #Golden Oldies - Volume 1 #Golden Path #Golden Pyramid, The #Goldrunner #Goldrunner II #Gotcha #Graeme Souness Soccer Manager #Graeme Souness Vector Soccer #Graffiti Man #Graham Gooch World Class Cricket #Graham Taylors Soccer Challenge #Grand Monster Slam #Grand Ouvert #Grand Ouvert 2 #Grand Prix Circuit #Grand Slam #Granny's Garden #Gravity #Gravity-Force #Great Courts #Great Giana Sisters, The #Great States II #Greg Norman's Ultimate Golf - Shark Attack #Grey Slayer #Grimblood #Grossmeister #Guardian #Guerilla in Bolivia #Guild of Thieves, The #Guldkorn Expressen #Gulp! #Gunboat - River Combat Simulation #Gunship #Gunship 2000 #Gunshoot #Guy Spy and the Crystals of Armageddon #H.A.T.E. - Hostile All Terrain Encounter #Halley Project, The - A Mission in Our Solar System #Halls of Montezuma #Hammer Boy! #Hammerfist #Hannibal #Hannibal #Hanse #Hanse - Die Expedition #Happy Monster #Hard Drivin' #Hard Drivin' II - Drive Harder #HardBall II #HardBall! #Harlequin #Harley-Davidson - The Road to Sturgis #Harricana - Raid International Motoneige - Quebec-Canada 90 #Harry's Balloons #Haus, Das #Head Over Heels #Heart of China #Heat Wave - Offshore Superboat Racing #Heavy Metal #Heimdall #Heimdall 2 - Into the Hall of Worlds #Helicopter Mission #Heliosfera #Hell Raiser #Hellbent #Hellfire Attack #Hellraider #Hellrun Machine, The #Helter Skelter #Henry's House #Hero's Quest - So You Want to Be a Hero #Heroes of the Lance #HeroQuest #HeroQuest - Return of the Witch Lord #HeroQuest II - Legacy of Sorasil #High Seas Trader #High Steel #Highway Hawks #Hill Street Blues #Hilt - Against the Hoardes #Hired Guns #Hirnriss #Historyline 1914-1918 #Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The #Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The #Hockey Pista #Hoi #Hoi Remix #Hole-In-One Miniature Golf #Holiday Lemmings 1993 #Holiday Lemmings 1994 #Holiday Maker #Hollywood Hijinx #Hollywood Hustler #Hollywood Poker #Holo Squash #Home Alone #Hong Kong Phooey #Hook #Hostages #Hot Rubber #Hotel Detective #Hoversprint #Hoyle's Official Book of Games Volume 1 #Hoyle's Official Book of Games Volume 2 - Solitaire #Hoyle's Official Book of Games Volume 3 - Great Board Games #Huckleberry Hound in Hollywood Capers #Hudson Hawk #Human Killing Machine #Humans, The #Hunt for Red October, The #Hunt for Red October, The - The Movie #Hunter #Hunter Killer #Hurricane Commando #Hybris #Hydra #Hyperdome #Hyperforce & Artificial Dreams #Hyperion #I Play 3-D Soccer #Ian Botham's Cricket #Iceball #Icerunner #IK+ #Ikari Warriors #Ilyad #Imagems #Immortal, The #Impossamole #Impossible Mission 2025 - The Special Edition #Impossible Mission II #In 80 Days Around the World #In the Beginning #In the Dead of the Night #Incredible Crash Dummies, The #Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis - The Action Game #Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis - The Graphic Adventure #Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade - The Action Game #Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade - The Graphic Adventure #Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom #Indianapolis 500 - The Simulation #Indigo #Indy Heat #Inertia Drive #Inferior #Infestation #Infidel #Innocent Until Caught #Insanity Fight #Insector Hecti in the Inter Change #Insects in Space #International 3D Tennis #International Championship Athletics #International Golf #International Ninja Rabbits #International One Day Cricket #International Open Golf Championship #International Soccer #International Soccer Challenge #International Tennis #Interphase #InvaderCraft #Inve$t #Iron Hand #Iron Lord #Iron Trackers #Ishar - Legend of the Fortress #Ishar 2 - Messengers of Doom #Ishar 3 - The Seven Gates of Infinity #Ishido - The Way of Stones #Island of Lost Hope, The #It Came from the Desert #Italia 1990 #Italian Night 1999 #Italy '90 Soccer #Italy 1990 #Italy 1990 - Winners Edition #ITS Cricket - 1995 Edition #ITS Cricket - International Test Series #Ivan 'Ironman' Stewart's Super Off Road #Ivanhoe #Jack Nicklaus' Greatest 18 Holes of Major Championship Golf #Jaguar XJ220 #Jahangir Khan's World Championship Squash #Jail Break #James Pond - Underwater Agent #James Pond 2 - Codename RoboCod #James Pond 3 - Operation Starfish #Jara Tava - The Isle of Fire #Jet #Jet Set Willy 3 #Jet Set Willy II #Jetstrike #Jewels of Darkness Trilogy #Jigsaw Puzzlemania #Jigsaw! - The Ultimate Electronic Puzzle #Jim Power in Mutant Planet #Jimmy White's 'Whirlwind' Snooker #Jimmy Willburne - A La Recherche du Peigne Perdu #Jocky Wilson's Compendium of Darts #Jocky Wilson's Darts Challenge #Joe & Mac - Caveman Ninja #Joe Blade #Joe Blade 2 #John Barnes European Football #John Lowe's Ultimate Darts #John Madden American Football #Joker-Poker #Jonathan - The Next Artventure #Journey - The Quest Begins #Journey to the Center of the Earth #Judge Dredd #Jump Em #Jump Jet #Jumping Jack'Son #Jumpman #Jumpman Junior #Jungle Boy #Jungle Jim #Jungle Strike #Jupiter's Masterdrive #Jurajski Sen #Jurassic Park #Kalas Puffs Expressen #Kamikaze #Kampfgruppe #Karamalz Cup - Eis Hockey #Karate Kid Part II, The #Karate Master #Karawane der Siebten Dynastie, Die #Karting Grand Prix #Keith's Quest #Kelly X #Kengi #Kennedy Approach #Kenny Dalglish Soccer Match #Keyboard Cadet #Keys to Maramon, The #Kick Off #Kick Off 2 #Kick Off 3 #KickIt - A Day for the Laiban #Kid Chaos #Kid Gloves #Kids Type #Kids' Academy - Which, Where, What #Kikstart II #Kikugi #Killerball #Killing Cloud, The #Killing Game Show, The #Killing Machine #Kinderama #King's Quest I - Quest for the Crown #King's Quest II - Romancing the Throne #King's Quest III - To Heir is Human #King's Quest IV - The Perils of Rosella #King's Quest V - Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder #King's Quest VI - Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow #Kingdoms of England #Kingdoms of Germany #Kiro's Quest #Klax #Knight Orc #Knightmare #Knights of the Crystallion #Kreuz As 'Poker' #Kristal, The #Krusty's Fun House #Krymini #Krypton Egg #Kwasimodo #Kwatermaster #Lancaster #Lancelot #Land of the Unicorn #Landsitz von Mortville, Der #Laser Squad #Lasermania 2 #Last Action Hero #Last Battle #Last Inca, The #Last Ninja Remix #Leader Board #Leading Lap MPV #League Challenge #Leander #Leavin' Teramis #Leeds United Champions! #Legend #Legend of Djel #Legend of Faerghail #Legend of Kyrandia, The - Book One #Legend of Lothian #Legend of the Sword #Legends #Leisure Suit Larry 1 - In the Land of the Lounge Lizards #Leisure Suit Larry 2 - Goes Looking for Love #Leisure Suit Larry 3 - Passionate Patti in Pursuit of the Pulsating Pectorals #Leisure Suit Larry 5 - Passionate Patti Does a Little Undercover Work #Lemmings #Lemmings 2 - The Tribes #Leonardo #Les Manley in Search for the King #Let's Spell at Home #Let's Spell Out and About #Lethal Formula #Lethal Xcess #Lettrix #Liberation - Captive II #Licence to Kill #Life & Death #Light Corridor, The #Lightforce #Limes & Napoleon #Lin Wu's Challenge #Line of Fire #Lingo #Lionheart #Liquid Kids #Little Computer People #Little Wizards #Live and Let Die - The Computer Game #Liverpool - The Computer Game #Living Jigsaw #Llamatron - 2112 #Locomotion #LodeRunner #Logo #Long Lance #Loom #Loopz #Lord of the Rings - Vol. 1 #Lords of Doom #Lords of the Realm #Lords of the Rising Sun #Lords of Time #Lords of War #Lorna #Lost Dutchman Mine #Lost in Mine #Lost Patrol, The #Lost Vikings, The #Lothar Matthaeus - Die Interaktive Fussballsimulation #Lothar Matthaeus Super Soccer #Lotus Esprit Turbo Challenge #Lotus III - The Ultimate Challenge #Lotus Turbo Challenge 2 #Lowca Glow #Lunar-C #Lupo Alberto - The Videogame #Lure of the Temptress #Lurking Horror, The #M.U.D.S. - Mean Ugly Dirty Sport #M1 Tank Platoon #Mach 3 #Mad Professor Mariarti #Mad TV #Mafdet and the Book of the Dead #Magic Boy #Magic Coins #Magic Garden, The #Magic Johnson's Basketball #Magic Lines #Magic Marble #Magic Pockets #Magicland Dizzy #Magiczna Ksiega #Magnetic Scrolls Collection, The #Major Motion #Malta Storm #Manager #Manchester United - Premier League Champions #Manchester United - The Double #Manchester United - The Official Computer Game #Manchester United Europe #Manhunter - New York #Manhunter 2 - San Francisco #Maniac Mansion #Manoir de Mortvielle, Le #Marathon #Marble Madness #Marble Rescue #Maria's Christmas Box #Marvin's Marvellous Adventure #Master Axe - The Genesis of MysterX #Masterblazer #MasterType #Match of the Day #Match Pairs #Match-It #Math Blaster Plus! #Math Wizard #Math-A-Magician #Maths Dragons #Maths Monkey #Matrix #Matrix Marauders #Mau-Mau #Mavis Beacon Teaches Typing #Mayday Squad Heroes #Mean 18 - Ultimate Golf #Mean Arenas #Mean Machine #Medal Winner #Medieval Warriors #Mega lo Mania #Mega Motion #Mega Phoenix #Mega Twins #Megaroids #MegArts Hockey #MegaTraveller 1 - The Zhodani Conspiracy #MegaTraveller 2 - Quest for the Ancients #Menace #Mercenary - Escape from Targ & The Second City #Mercenary III - The Dion Crisis #Mercs #Merv the Merciless #Metagalactic Llamas - Battle at the Edge of Time #Metal Law #Metal Masters #Metal Mutant #Meteors #MF Tanks #Miami Chase #Miasto Smierci #Mickey's 123's - The Big Surprise Party #Mickey's ABC's - A Day at the Fair #Mickey's Memory Challenge #Micro Machines #Microbattle #Microbes #MicroProse Formula One Grand Prix #MicroProse Golf #MicroProse Soccer #Midnight Resistance #Midwinter #Midwinter II - Flames of Freedom #MiG-29 Fulcrum #MiG-29 Soviet Fighter #MiG-29M Super Fulcrum #Might & Magic III - Isles of Terra #Might and Magic II - Gates to Another World #Miki #Mikro Mortal Tennis #Millennium 2.2 #Mind Force #Mind Walker #Mindbender #Mindbreaker #Mindfighter #Mindroll #Mindshadow #Mini Golf Plus #Minos #Minskies Furballs - The Abduction #Mirror Magic #Misja Harolda #Misja Harolda #Mission - Con-Bat #Mission Andromeda #Mission Elevator #Mistrz Polski Manager '96 #Mixed-Up Mother Goose #Mixed-Up Mother Goose #Moebius - The Orb of Celestial Harmony #Money Cascade Professional Fruit Machine #Money-Player Professional #Monkey Island 2 - LeChuck's Revenge #Monster #Monster Business #Monty Python's Flying Circus #Moochies, The #Moon Blaster #Moonbase - Lunar Colony Simulator #Moonfall #Moonmist #Moonshine Racers #Moonstone - A Hard Days Knight #Moonwalker #Morph #Mortal Kombat #Mortal Kombat II #Mortal Weapon #Morton Strikes Back #Mortville Manor #Mot #Motor Massacre #Motorola Invaders 2 #Mouse Trap #Mover #Moving #Mr Blobby #Mr Do! Run Run #Mr. Heli #Multi Player Soccer Manager #Multi Zocker #Multi-Player Yahtzee #Murder #Murders in Venice #Muzzy #My Funny Maze #Mysterious Worlds #Mystery of the Mummy #Mystical #Myth #Myth - History in the Making #Napolean I #Narc #Nathan Never #Nations of the World - Australia #Nations of the World - Canada #Naughty Ones #Navy Seals #Nebula - The Wars of Uropa #Nebulus #Nebulus 2 - Pogo a gogo #Necronom #Neighbours #Netherworld #Neuromancer #Neuronics #Never Mind #New Zealand Story, The #Nick Faldo's Championship Golf #Nicky Boom #Nigel Mansell's Grand Prix #Nigel Mansell's World Championship #Night Hunter #Night Shift #Night Walk #Nightdawn #Ninja Gaiden II - The Dark Sword of Chaos #Ninja Mission #Ninja Spirit #Nipper versus the Kats #Nippon Safes Inc. #Nitro Boost Challenge #No Exit #No Greater Glory - The American Civil War #No Second Prize #Nobunaga's Ambition #Noche de Walpurgis, La #Nord and Bert Couldn't Make Head or Tail of It #North & South #Nova 9 - The Return of Gir Draxon #Nuclear War #Nucleus #O.B.Y. I #Oath, The #Oberon 69 #Obitus #Obliterator #Obsession #Obstickle #Official Everton FC Intelligensia, The #Official Rangers Football Club Game, The #Ogre #Oh No! More Lemmings #Oilmania #Oldtimer - Erlebte Geschichte Teil II #Oldtimer - Erlebte Geschichte Teil II #Olimpiada '96 #Oliver & Company #Olympique de Marseille #Omar Sharif's Bridge #Omega #Omicron Conspiracy #Omni-Play Horse Racing #On the Ball - World Cup Edition #On the Road #Onslaught #Oo-Topos #Ooze - Creepy Nites #Operation - Cleanstreets #Operation Com-bat #Operation Harrier #Operation Jupiter #Operation Neptune #Operation Overlord - The Invasion of Europe #Operation Stealth #Operation Thunderbolt #Operation Wolf #Oriental Games #Ork #Oscar #Osiris #OsWALD of the Ice Floes #Out Run #Out Run Europa #Outlands #Outzone #Overkill #Overlander #Overlord #Overrun! - A Tactical Game of Modern Land Warfare #Oxxonian #Oxyd #Oxyd Magnum! #P.O.W. #P.P. Hammer and His Pneumatic Weapon #P47 Thunderbolt #Pac-Land #Pac-Mania #Pacboy & Shooting Star #Pacific Islands #Paint It #Pandora #Pang #Panza Kick Boxing #Panzer Battles #Paperboy #Paperboy 2 #Paradox #Paradox Effect II, The #Paradox Effect, The #Paradroid 90 #Paragliding #Paramax #Parasite #Parasol Stars - Rainbow Islands 2 #Paris Dakar #Paris Dakar 1990 #Passagers du Vent, Les #Passengers on the Wind #Passing Shot #Patience I #Patience II #Patrician, The #Patrizier, Der #Pechowy Prezent #Penguins #Penthouse Hot Numbers #Penthouse Hot Numbers Deluxe #Pepe's Garden #Pepsi - All Over the World #Perfect General, The #Perihelion - The Prophecy #Persecutors #Personal Nightmare #Peter Beardsley's International Football #Peter Schmeichel Soccer #PGA European Tour #PGA Tour Golf #Phalanx #Phantasie #Phantasie III - The Wrath of Nikademus #Phantom Fighter #Pharoah's Curse #Phobia #Pick Out #Pick'n Pile #Pictionary #Piece 'n' Space #Pierre le Chef is... Out to Lunch #Pinball Dreams #Pinball Fantasies #Pinball I.Q. #Pinball Illusions #Pinball Mania #Pinball Prelude #Pink Panther #Pioneer Plague, The #Pipe Dream #Pipe Mania #Pipe Master II #Pipe Panic #Pipe Rider #Pipeline #Pirates! #Pirates! #Pit-Fighter #Pixie & Dixie #Plague, The #Plan 9 From Outer Space #Planet of Lust #Planetfall #Platoon #Player Manager #Player Manager 2 #Playroom, The #Plexu #Plotting #Plundered Hearts #Plutos #Pocket Rockets #Poker Nights - Teresa Personally #Police Quest - In Pursuit of the Death Angel #Police Quest II - The Vengeance #Police Quest III - The Kindred #Poltergeist #Pool #Pool of Radiance #Pools of Darkness #Pop-Up #Popeye 2 #Popeye 3 - WrestleCrazy #Populous #Populous II - Trials of the Olympian Gods #Portal #Portes du Temps, Les #Ports of Call #Postman Pat #Postman Pat 3 - To the Rescue! #Power Drift #Power Drive #Power Pac #Power Pinball #Power Roller #Power Walls #Power, The #Powerboat USA - Offshore Superboat Racing #Powerdrome #PowerMonger #Powerplay - The Game of the Gods #Powerstyx #Prawo Krwi #Predator #Prehistorik #Preis ist Heiss, Der #Premier Manager #Premier Manager 2 #Premiere #President is Missing, The #Prime Mover #Prime Time #Prince #Prince of Persia #Prison #Pro PowerBoat Simulator #Pro Tennis Simulator #Pro Tennis Tour #Pro Tennis Tour 2 #ProFlight #Project 1 #Project Battlefield #Project Intercalaris #Project-X #Project-X - Special Edition 93 #Projectyle #Projekt Ikarus #ProSoccer 2190 #Protector #Psyborg #Psycho #Psycho Squares Deluxe #Pub Trivia Simulator #Puffy's Saga #Punisher, The #Punkt Punkt Punkt #Purple Saturn Day #Pursuit to Earth, The #Push-Over #Putty #Puzzle Storybook, The #Puzznic #Q-Bic #Qattro #QBall #Qix #Quadrel #Quadrix #Quantox #Quartz #Quasar Wars #Quest for Glory II - Trial by Fire #Quest for the Time-Bird, The #Quest of Agravain, The #Question of Sport, A #Questron II #Quete de l'Oiseau du Temps, La #Quicksilver Pinball #Quik the Thunder Rabbit #Qwak #R-Type #R-Type II #Race Drivin' #Rad van Fortuin #Radio Controlled Racer #Raffles #Rage #Railroad Tycoon #Rainbow Islands #Rainy Day Disk, The #Rally Championships #Rally Cross Challenge #Rallye Master #Rambo III #Rampart #RanX #Rasende Reporter, Der #RasterBike #Rat Trap #Reach for the Stars - Conquest of the Galaxy - Third Edition #Read & Rhyme #Real Genius #Realm of the Trolls #Realm of the Warlock #Realms #Realms of Arkania - Blade of Destiny #Realms of Arkania - Blade of Destiny #Reasoning with Trolls #Rebel Charge at Chickamauga #Rebellion #Rectangle #Red Baron #Red Lightning #Red Storm Rising #Red Zone #Reel Fish'n #Renaissance #Renegade #Rescue #Rescue 2 #Retee 2! #Retee! #Return to Atlantis #Return to Genesis #Reunion #Revelation! #Revenge of the Mutant Camels #Reverse #Reversi #Rick Dangerous #Rick Dangerous 2 #Rick Dangerous 2.5 #Rings of Medusa #Ringside Boxing #Rise of the Dragon #Rise of the Robots #Rise of the West #Risk - The World Conquest Game #Riskant! #Risky Woods #Road Blasters #Road Raider #Road Rash #Roadkill #Roadwar 2000 #Roadwar Europa #Roadwars #Robbeary #Robin Heed #Robin Hood - Legend Quest #Robin Smith's International Cricket #Robocop #RoboCop 2 #RoboCop 3 #RoboSport #Robot Reader - Chicken Little #Robotnic #Robozone #Rock Star Ate My Hamster #Rock'n Roll #Rocket Attack #Rocket Ranger #Rockford - The Arcade Game #RockStar - Never Trust Rotten Tangerines #Rocky #Rod-Land #Roketz #Roll or Die #Roll-out #RollerBall #Rollerpede #Rolling Stones #Rolling Thunder #Romance of the Three Kingdoms #Romance of the Three Kingdoms II #Romantic Encounters at the Dome #Rorke's Drift #Roton #Rotox #Roue de la Fortune, La #Roulette-Royal #Round the Bend! - Doc Croc's Outrageous Adventures! #Roundabout #Rubicon #Ruff 'n' Tumble #Ruffian #Rugby - The World Cup #Rugby Coach #Rugby League Coach #Rules of Engagement #Running Man, The #RVF Honda #Rycerze Mroku #Ryder Cup - Johnnie Walker #S.D.I. - Now the Odds are Even #S.T.A.G. #Sabre Team #Saint & Greavsie #Saint Dragon #Santa Paravia and Fiumaccio #Santa's Xmas Caper #Sarakon #Sargon III #SAS Combat Simulator #Sat.1 Bingo #Savage #Scapeghost #Schelober's Quest for a Babe #Schwarze Auge, Das - Die Schicksalsklinge #Schwarze Auge, Das - Die Schicksalsklinge #Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo #Scorched Tanks #Scorpio #Scorpion #Scrabble #Scramble Spirits #Scrolling Walls #SeaHaven Towers #Seastalker #Second Samurai #Seconds Out #Secret of Monkey Island, The #Secret of the Silver Blades #Sen #Sensible Golf #Sensible Soccer #Sensible Soccer - European Champions #Sensible Soccer - International Edition #Sensible World of Moon Soccer #Sensible World of Soccer #Sensible World of Soccer '95-'96 #Sensible World of Soccer '95-'96 - European Championship Edition #Sensible World of Soccer '96-'97 #Senso #Sentinel, The & Sentry, The #Serie #Settlers, The #Seven Cities of Gold #Seven Cities of Gold #Seven Gates of Jambala, The #Severed Heads #Sex Olympics #Sex Vixens from Space #Sextimates #Sexy Droids #Seymour Goes to Hollywood #Shadow Dancer #Shadow Fighter #Shadow of the Beast #Shadow of the Beast II #Shadow of the Beast III #Shadow Sorcerer #Shadow Warriors #Shadowgate #Shadowlands #Shadoworlds #Shanghai #Shapes #Shaq-Fu #Sharkey's Moll #Shepherd, The #Sherlock - The Riddle of the Crown Jewels #Shiftrix #Shinobi #ShockWave #Shoot 'Em-Up Construction Kit #Shuffle #Shuffle Pix #Shufflepuck Cafe #Shuttle - The Space Flight Simulator #Side Arms #SideShow #SideWinder #SideWinder II #Silent Service - The Submarine Simulation #Silent Service II #Silkworm #Silver Eagle #Silver Star #SimAnt #SimCity #SimLife #Simon the Sorcerer #Simpsons, The - Bart vs. The Space Mutants #Simpsons, The - Bart vs. The World #Simulman 01 - Simulman #Sinbad and the Throne of the Falcon #Sink or Swim #Sir Fred - The Legend #Sirius 7 #Skarbnik #SkidMarks #Skidoo #Skidz #Skrull #Skweek #Skyblaster #SkyChase #Skyfox #Skyfox II - The Cygnus Conflict #Skyworker #Slackskin & Flint #Slam Raid #Slam Tilt - The Pinball Game #Slayer #Slaygon #Sleeping Gods Lie #Sleepwalker #Slider #Sliders #Sliding #Smash #Smash the Beast #Smus #Snakes and Ladders #Snapperazzi #Snare #Sneech #Snoball in Hell #Snow Bros. #Snow Strike #Soccer Kid #Soccer King #Soccer Manager Plus #Soccer Pinball #Soccer Rivals #Soccer Supremo #Soeldner #Software Manager #Soko #Sol Negro #Soldier 2000 #Soldier of Light #Solitaire Royale #Solitaire's Journey #Sonic Boom #Sony Game #Sooty & Sweep #Sophelie #Sorcerer #Sorcerer Lord #Sorceror's Apprentice #Sorcery + #Sorefist #Soul Crystal #Space 1889 #Space 1889 #Space Ace #Space Ace II - Borf's Revenge #Space Assault #Space Bomber #Space Bomber 2 #Space Bomber 3 #Space Conquest - A Galactic Odyssey #Space Crusade #Space Day #Space Dunk #Space Fight #Space Gun #Space Harrier #Space Harrier II #Space Hulk #Space Knight #Space Quest I - Roger Wilco in the Sarien Encounter #Space Quest II - Vohaul's Revenge #Space Quest III - The Pirates of Pestulon #Space Quest IV - Roger Wilco and the Time Rippers #Space Ranger #Space Rogue #Space Station #Spatial Hyperdrive #Special Forces #Speed #Speedball #Speedball 2 - Brutal Deluxe #Speedboat Assassins #Speedrunner #Spell Book #Spellbound Dizzy & Dizzy Panic #Spellbound! #Spellbreaker #Speris Legacy, The #Spherical #Spiderman - Il ritorno di Hobgoblin #Spiderman 2 - ...e ora, Carnage! #Spiderman 3 - Destino Incrociato! #Spidertronic #Spike in Transylvania #Spindizzy Worlds #Spinworld #Spirit of Excalibur #Spitting Image #Spoils of War #Spy vs Spy #Spy vs Spy II - The Island Caper #Spy vs Spy III - Arctic Antics #Spy Who Loved Me, The #Squarestone #St. Thomas #Stable Masters #Stable Masters II #Stable Masters III #Stack Up #Stadt der Loewen, Die #Stalingrad #Star Breaker #Star Command #Star Goose! #Star Trash #Star Wars #Star Wars - Return of the Jedi #Star Wars - The Empire Strikes Back #Star-blaze #Starcross #Stardust #Starflight #Starflight II - Trade Routes of the Cloud Nebula #Starglider #Starglider 2 #Starians #StarRay #Starush #Starways #Stationfall #Statix #Steel #Steg the Slug #Steigenberger Hotelmanager #Stellar 7 #Stellar Crusade #Stellar Crusade #Stellaryrx #Sternsiedler #Stone Age #Storm Across Europe - The War in Europe - 1939-45 #Storm Master #Stormlord #Stormtrooper #Stratego #Street Fighter #Street Fighter II - The World Warrior #Street Gang #Street Rod #Street Rod 2 #Street Sports Basketball #Stres #Strider #Strider II #Strike Force Harrier #Strikefleet #Striker #Strikes -N- Spares #Strikes -N- Spares Professional #Strip Poker #Strip Poker II+ #Strip Pot #Struggle #Stunt Car Racer #Sturmtruppen - The Video Game #Sub Battle Simulator #Sub Rally #Subbuteo - The Computer Game #Subtrade - Return to Irata #Suburban Commando #Subwar 2050 #Suicide Mission #Summer Camp #Summer Games #Summer Games II #Summer Olympiad #Sun Crosswords, The - Vol. 1 & 2 #Sun Crosswords, The - Vol. 3 & 4 #Sunny Spells #Supaplex #Super Bob Dylan #Super C #Super Cars #Super Cars II #Super Cauldron #Super Grand Prix #Super Grid Runner #Super Hang-On #Super Huey #Super League Manager #Super Loopz #Super Methane Bros #Super OsWALD #Super Scramble Simulator #Super Seymour Saves the Planet #Super SkidMarks #Super Space Invaders #Super Sport Challenge #Super Stardust #Super Street Fighter II - The New Challengers #Super TaeKwonDo Master #Super Tennis Champs #Super Tetris #Super Wonderboy in Monsterland #Superbike Simulator #Superfrog #Superman - The Man of Steel #Supremacy - Your Will Be Done #Surgeon, The #Suspect #Suspended #Suspicious Cargo #Svetak Bob #Swap #Switchblade #Switchblade II #SWIV #Sword #Sword & The Rose, The #Sword of Honour #Syndicate #T Tec Maze #T-Bird #Taekwondo #TaeKwonDo Master #Tajemnica Bursztynowej Komnaty #Take-em-Out #Tanglewood #Tangram #Tank Attack #Tanx #Taran im Abenteuerland #Tas, De #Task Force #Tass Times in Tonetown #Team Yankee #Tearaway Thomas #Technology 2 #Tee Off! #Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles #Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles - The Coin-op! #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Teenage Queen #TeleEpic #TeleEpic II #TeleGames #Telekommando II, Das #Telekommando!, Das #Teller, The #Temple of Apshai Trilogy #Tennis Champs #Tennis Cup #Tennis Cup II #Teo #Teresa - House Guest #Terminator 2 - Judgment Day #Terminator 2 - The Arcade Game #Terramex #Terran Envoy #Terror Liner #Terrorpods #Terry's Big Adventure #Test Drive #Test Drive II - The Duel #Test Match Cricket #Test Match Cricket #Tetris #Tex 01 - Mefisto #Th!nk Cross #Theatre of Death #Their Finest Hour - The Battle of Britain #Theme Park #Theme Park Mystery - Variations on a Theme #Thexder #Think Twice #Think! #Third Courier, The #Thomas the Tank Engine #Thomas the Tank Engine 2 #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Pinball #Three Musketeers, The #Three Stooges, The #Thromulus - The Enemy Within #Thunder Burner #Thunderbirds #ThunderCats #Tic Tac Toe #Tie-Break #Tile Move #Time #Time and Magik - The Trilogy #Time Lock #Time Machine #Time Race #Time Runners 01 - Gateways in Time #Time Scanner #Time Soldier #Timekeepers #Times Crosswords, The - Vol. 1 & 2 #Times Crosswords, The - Vol. 3 & 4 #Times of Lore #Tin Toy Adventure in the House of Fun #Tintin on the Moon #Tischtennis #Titan #Titano #To the Rhine - The Allied Advance in the West #Toki #Tom Landry Strategy Football #Tom Landry Strategy Football - Deluxe Edition #Tommy Gun #Tony & Friends in Kellogg's Land #Toobin' #Top Banana #Top Cat #Top Gear 2 #Torch 2081 #Tornado Ground Attack #Torvak the Warrior #Total Carnage #Total Eclipse #Total Football #Total Recall #Tots Time #Touchdown #Tournament Golf #Tower of Babel #Tower of Souls #Toyota Celica GT Rally #Tracers #Track Suit Manager #Tracon II #Traders #Trained Assassin #Transarctica #Transworld #Transylvania #Traps 'n' Treasures #Trax #Treasure Island Dizzy #Treasure Trap #Treasures of the Savage Frontier #Treasures of the Savage Frontier #Treble Champions #Trex Warrior - 22nd Century Gladiator #TrianGO #Tricky-Quiky-Games - Die Suche nach den Verschollenen Seiten #Trinity #Tripple-X #Trivia Game Show #Trivia Trove #Trivial Pursuit #Trivial Pursuit - A New Beginning #Trois Petits Cochons s'Amusent, Les #Trolls #Tron 5000 #Truckin On II #Trump Castle #Trump Castle II #Tubular Worlds #Tunnels of Armageddon #Turbo #Turbo Cup #Turbo Jam #Turbo Out Run #Turn It #Turn It II #Turn n' Burn #Turrican #Turrican 3 #Turrican II - The Final Fight #TV Sports Baseball #TV Sports Basketball #TV Sports Boxing #TV Sports Football #Twilight Knights #Twilight Zone, The #Twilight's Ransom #Twin Turbos #Twintris #TwinWorld - Land of Vision #Two of a Kind #Two to One #Two-Up #Twylyte #Typhoon #Typhoon of Steel #Typhoon Thompson in Search for the Sea Child #U.N. Squadron #U.S.S. John Young #Ugh! #Ultima III - Exodus #Ultima IV - Quest of the Avatar #Ultima V - Warriors of Destiny #Ultima VI - The False Prophet #Ultimate Pinball Quest, The #Ultimate Quiz II, The #Ultimate Quiz, The #Ultimate Ride, The #Ultimate Soccer Manager #UMS - The Universal Military Simulator #Under Pressure #Uninvited #Universal Monsters & Superhero #Universal Warrior #Universe #Unreal #Unsensible Soccer #Utopia - The Creation of a Nation #Vader #Valhalla - Before the War #Valhalla & the Fortress of Eve #Valhalla and the Lord of Action #Valhalla and the Lord of Infinity #'Vaxine - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses (Score: 64,870)''' #Vector Championship Run #Vegas Gambler #Vengeance of Excalibur #Venus the Flytrap #Vermeer #Veteran #Victor Loomes - Das Spiel #Victory #Victory Road #Video Vegas #VideoKid #Vigilante #Vikings - Fields of Conquest - Kingdoms of England II #Vindex #Vindicators #Violator #Virocop #Virus #Vixen #Volleyball Simulator #Voodoo Nightmare #Vortex #Voyager #Voyages of Discovery #Voyageurs du Temps, Les - La Menace #Vroom #Vulcan #Vyper #Vyrus #Wacky Darts #Walker #Wall Street Wizard #Wall, The #Wall$treet #Walls #Wanderer, The #Wanted #War #War in Middle Earth #War Machine #War Zone #Warhead #Warlock #Warlock the Avenger #Warlock's Quest #Warm Up #Warp #Watchtower #Waterloo #Way of the Little Dragon, The #Wayne Gretzky Hockey #Web of Terror #Weird Dreams #Welltris #Werner Flaschbier #West Phaser #Wetten Dass.. #What Is It Where Is It Vol. 1 #Wheelie #Wheelspin #When Two Worlds War #Where in Europe is Carmen Sandiego #Where in the USA is Carmen Sandiego #Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego #Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego #White Death - Battle for Velikiye Luki, November 1942 #Whizz #Who Framed Roger Rabbit #Wibble World Giddy - Wibble Mania! #Wicked #Wild Cup Soccer #Wild West World #Willow #Window Wizard #Windwalker #Wing Commander #Wingnuts #Wings #Wings of Death #Wings of Fury #Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood #Winning Post #Winter Games #Winter Olympics #Winter Supersports 92 #Winzer #Wiraz #Wishbringer - The Magick Stone of Dreams #Wisielec #Wiz 'n' Liz #Wizardry VI - Bane of the Cosmic Forge #Wizards Castle #Wizball #Wizkid #Wizmo #Wolfchild #Wolfen - Die Bestie ist Unter Uns #Wonder Dog #Woodys World #World Championship Boxing Manager #World Class Rugby #World Class Rugby - Five Nations Edition #World Cricket #World Cup - All Time Greats #World Cup 90 #World Cup Cricket Masters #World Cup USA 94 #World Games #World Golf #World Rugby #World Series Cricket #World Soccer #World Tour - Australia #World Tour Golf #Worlds at War #Worms #Worms - The Director's Cut #Wrath of Gwendor #Wrath of the Demon #Wreckers #WWF European Rampage Tour #WWF Wrestle Mania #X-It #X-IT-50 - The Quest for the Meaning of Life #X-Out #X-Ploit #X-Swap - Booming Edition #Xenex #Xenomorph #Xenon #Xenon 2 - Megablast #Xiphos #XP8 #XR 35 Fighter Mission #XTreme Racing #Xybots #Yo! Joe! #Yogi's Big Clean Up #Yogi's Great Escape #Yuppi's Revenge #Z-Out #Za Zelazna Brama #Zack! #Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders #Zany Golf #Zardoz #Zargon #Zaxxon #Zeewolf #Zeewolf 2 - Wild Justice #Zero Gravity #Zeron #Zitrax #Zock Out #Zombi #Zombie Apocalypse #Zool - Ninja of the Nth Dimension #Zool 2 #Zork - The Undiscovered Underground #Zork I - The Great Underground Empire #Zork II - The Wizard of Frobozz #Zork III - The Dungeon Master #Zork Zero - The Revenge of Megaboz #Zork Zero - The Revenge of Megaboz #Zyconix #Zzzep